Boy Wonder Sick
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Strange Kryptonite Poisoning has been detected at a Gotham City High School. A certain Dick Grayson attends. Superman Guest Stars. Read and Review, please. 60s Universe. BETAED 111507.
1. Default Chapter

Boy Wonder Sick  
By Robin Girl  
Chapter 1

**11/15/07 – Betaed and also being rewritten.** **I'm not claiming this is any less cornier than the original but at least less mistakes to take away from the actual story.**

_Disclaimer: I own no one. Batman © Bob Kane. Burt Ward and Adam West © themselves. Story and Idea © me._

It was a nice day in Gotham City. All the criminals were in jail except a few. At Wayne Manor, Dick Grayson was struggling to get his algebra homework done before dinner so Aunt Harriet wouldn't nag him about it.

Bruce was also in the study though he was not doing homework he was reading a novel.

Then the batphone rang. Bruce went over and answered it, "Hello?"

Dick looked up he wasn't feeling the greatest. He already had a headache and he didn't want any trouble right now. He all of a sudden felt tired. Dick put his head down on his book and soon he was fast asleep.

"Yes, ok. We'll be right there." Bruce turned back to Dick and started laughing. He shook the young boy waking him up, "Come on we're needed."

Dick nodded not his normal excited self and followed Bruce down the Bat Poles.

Once in his Robin costume he shivered, it was so cold. Robin pulled his cape around himself trying to keep himself warm.

Batman looked over worried, "What's wrong chum?"

"Nothing..."

Batman didn't push the issue but something was wrong with Robin.

When they got to headquarters Robin trudged out of the car, he was ready to go to sleep.

Commissioner Gordon looked up at the Dynamic duo. He gave Batman a questioning look, "The Cat Woman has escaped again."

Batman replied back with a I know look, "We'll start right away. Do you have any clues to where she might be?"

"Yes, Come over here Batman I'll tell you." The tone in his voice said that he wanted to talk to Batman alone.

Once out of Robin's hearing range, Commissioner Gordon gave Batman a piece of paper, "That's where the Cat Woman is supposedly hiding. Now what's wrong with Robin? I've never seen him so pale. You need to watch him Batman. Babs has a mixture of the flu and fever. It's going around."

Batman nodded, "Yes. I'm aware of it. I asked him what was wrong but all he said was nothing."

"That's what Babs said before she collapsed. What ever is going around is serious. So please watch him."

"I know. Thank you sir for worrying."

In the Batmobile Robin figured he'd better be on the same page as his mentor. "So what did the Commissioner want Batman? Did he tell you where Cat Woman was hiding?"

"He wanted to show me something that you're not old enough to see. And yes he told me where Cat Woman is hiding which is where we're going now."

Robin nodded and sat back in his seat. He was ready to get this over with and go back home and sleep.

One hour later they arrived at Cat Tails Lane. The Dynamic Duo waked in to the old fur house. "Come out Cat Woman. You're caught."

Cat Woman looked over the edge of the balcony, "On the contrary Batman you are."

"What no one is here." Robin was not in the mood for her tricks.

"Guess again Boy Wonder." Catwoman pointed to the huge group of Henchmen walking towards the Caped Crusaders.

[Insert Corny Fight Music Here

Batman's first thought was protect Robin. That all changed when he had to fend for himself. "Hang in there Robin."

As Robin was fighting he noticed how slow he had gotten. And also how many more times they were actually hitting him than normal. Then one henchman got a good aim and hit the Boy Wonder square in the face with a huge wine bottle.

The Boy Wonder hit the ground dazed. The other henchman came and knocked him out completely.

Batman watched helplessly as the Boy Wonder got his numerous times then finally knocked out.

After a long 1 to 10 fight Batman was finally beat.

He awoke in the Catwoman's lair. The only thing that came to his mind was Robin. Where was Robin. He looked around and didn't see him anywhere.

Catwoman walked in, "Hello Batman. Nice to see you're awake."

Batman glared at her, "Where's Robin?"

Catwoman's smile turned to a frown. It was almost like she was worried about the Boy Wonder. "He's in a warm bed two rooms that way." She stood right in front of the Dark Knight. "I thought you were better than this Batman."

"What do you mean?"

Catwoman shrugged, "I thought you cared more about him."

"But I do."

"Then why is he so weak Batman?" Catwoman had raised her voice but brought it back down, "Batman that boy is so weak he couldn't have climbed a flight of stairs with out blacking out. I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did against my henchmen."

Catwoman had caught Batman off guard. He didn't know exactly what to say, "Well then why didn't you go and get rid of him?"

"Batman I might be a villainess but I'm a mother at heard. When a mother sees a child hurting she cares for them. Which is what I am doing now Batman."

Batman still didn't trust her all the way, "How do I know you're not lying?"

Catwoman shrugged and went over to a small table. On the table was a bowl of water and a cloth. "You'll just have to judge hat for yourself Batman. Right now I've got to help a child in need." She walked out with the bowl and cloth not waiting for Batman's answer.

Batman got up and followed her, "I'm coming with you."

She smiled, "I see you do care."

He followed her down the hall then she turned into a room. He looked in scared not knowing what to expect. "Robin?" Batman saw a bed. Then he saw his partner, his friend, his son, lying in the bed. He looked week.

Robin was sleeping, it looked like he couldn't get warm.

Batman sat down on the side of Robin's bed. He took the wet cloth from Catwoman and placed it on the younger boy's forehead.

Robin groaned, he felt something cold touch his forehead. "Cold..."

Catwoman leaned against Batman from behind. "Talk to him honey."

_"Honey?"_ Batman didn't feel comfortable with her calling him that. But he took her advise an held Robin's tiny hand, "Robin I know it's cold. But I've got to bring down your fever."

Robin nodded weakly, "Kay.." He opened his eyes and saw Catwoman grinning at him. He tried to get way but it didn't work. Batman pushed him back down.

"Calm down chum. She's not going to hurt you. She's the one who put you in this bed."

Robin couldn't believe what he had just heard. Catwoman had been taking care of him. Something was wrong with that picture. "What?" He croaked.

"It's ok Boy Wonder. I'm not going to hurt you." Catwoman saw the fear in the Boy Wonder.

Robin didn't completely trust Catwoman but if his mentor did then he would.

Batman noticed that Robin still didn't trust Catwoman, "Just go back to sleep I won't leave I promise."

Robin nodded and closed his eyes.

After Batman was sure that Robin was asleep he followed Catwoman out side. "I'll let you go free. But only if you get Robin to a doctor."

Batman stared at her in disbelief, "You are willing to let Robin and I free?"

"But, only if you take Robin to a doctor. It hurts me to see a child so sick. Batman you nor I can help him. He's gone past that stage. Now his only hope is to go to a doctor. And I want to come too."

"If I let you come along will you let me turn you in?"

"Fine. Now go get Robin."

"Where are you going?"

"To get blankets it's cold out there."

Batman walked in to the room where Robin was. He bent down taking Robins frail body into his arms. "Calm down Robin I'm taking you to a doctor."

Robin stopped moving and let Batman carried him.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Boy Wonder Sick  
By Robin Girl  
Chapter 2

**11/15/07 – This chapter has been betaed and cleaned up. It is also being rewritten as we speak. This no way claims that the story is better than it was, this copy is still the original. Keep checking back for the new and revised copy. **

_Disclaimer: Batman © Bob Kane. Adam West and Burt Ward © Themselves. Story and Idea © me._

In the Batmobile Robin was being held close by Catwoman.

Batman didn't like this idea but as long as he got to turn her in afterwards he was fine. He heard something that sounded like singing. He looked over and saw Catwoman rocking the Boy Wonder and singing a lullaby. _"How old does she think he is?"_

"Hush little baby don't say a word. Mommy's going to buy you a rocking horse, and if that rocking horse breaks down Mommy's going to buy you a diamond ring.."

To Batman surprise Robin's cheeks were wet. He was crying.

Robin felt his eyes tear up. _"She sounds just like my mother did before the accident." _Tears spilled running down his hot cheeks. He had forgotten how comforting a mothers lullaby was.

Catwoman looked up "Batman doesn't he have a mother?"

"What?"

"You heard me does Robin have a mother?"

Batman didn't know whether to tell her or not.

"Oh come on Bruce." Coaxed Catwoman.

"What do you mean Bruce?" Batman couldn't believe it. She knew his name.

"Please Bruce don't play dumb with me. Where is Dick's mother?" Catwoman asked again.

"Both of Dick's parents are dead. They were killed in a circus accident. I adopted him when he was 8 years old. How did you know my name?"

Catwoman gave a sly grin and free on hand pulling her mask off, "Come on Brucie, you don't even know your own girlfriend?"

Batman's eyes widened, "Selina?"

Just as she was about to say something else a hiss was heard, "What the?"

Batman looked over the side of the car. "The tires! Someone is shooting at us. Get down and protect Robin."

Catwoman nodded putting her mask back on, "Roger." She knelt down under the dash board and pulled Robin close hoping to shield him from possible attacks.

Batman got out of the car and saw the Joker standing right there, "Hello Bat Brains."

"What do you want?"

The Joker grinned, "We want you and your family."

"My family? What are you talking about?" Batman knew what the Joker meant but he decided to play dumb.

"I think you know. Riddle. Laugher."

Two of his henchmen moved forward, "Yes Sir."

"Go get our two captives, and bring them over here."

Laugher and Riddle walked over to the batmobile and pulled Catwoman out.

"HEY!! Put me down you dope!" Catwoman blew her hair out of her face. She looked very disgruntled.

Riddle threw Robin over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. "Hey Boss da Boy Wonder is hot."

"You're not gay so shut up." The Joker tied Catwoman and Batman up throwing them in the back of the truck.

"No boss I mean I think he has ah feveah." Riddle walked over to the Clown Prince of Crime.

Catwoman growled from the truck, "Don't touch him."

Joker looked at Catwoman in surprise, "You're going straight on us. Why, I'm ashamed."

Catwoman grinned, "Are you kidding? I just wanted to kill him…"

Batman glared at her, he knew it was too good to be true. Catwoman really did want to kill him and Robin. _"Why was I was so stupid. She probably led them right to us."_

Catwoman noticed Batman's glare and didn't say anything.

"Oh well..then good plan. Laugher untie her. Riddle throw the Boy Wonder into the truck with Bat dope. Don't waste any rope on him. He's to sick to anything."

While Laugher untied Catwoman she mouthed 'I'm sorry to Batman' who didn't even look at her.

Riddle threw Robin hard into the back of the truck. Knocking Robin's head hard against one of the boxes. The Joker closed the door and got in the front and started driving.

Batman tried to roll over to Robin but couldn't so he resulted to yelling, "ROBIN WAKE UP!" He got no response. "ROBIN WAKE UP!"

Robin moaned and sat up, "What? My head.." He looked over seeing double, "Batman? What's wrapped around you?"

"It's a rope. Can you untie me?"

"I'll try but I'm seeing double."

"I'll help you. Just help me get free." Batman's worries about Robin rose. Now Robin was seeing double. This can't be good. He watched in horror as Robin tried his best to stand up.

The Boy Wonder was getting frustrated. He couldn't walk or even stand. _"How am I suppose to help Batman if I can't even help myself."_ Finally Robin decided to crawl over to Batman. Weakly, he untied the Caped Crusader.

Once Batman was free he made Robin lie down while he looked for a way out. Unfortunately there was no one. He sat back down pulling Robin close to him, "Of all times for me not to be able to get out, it had to happen today."

One hour later Robin awoke to someone shaking him. It was Catwoman. "Stop…"

"No. Not unless you open your eyes."

Her voice sounded urgent so he opened his eyes. "Now what do you want?"

"I'm going to get you out. But I'm going to need you to help me get Batman out."

Robin's whole body felt numb, "I'll try Catwoman. My whole body feels numb though."

"Don't worry. I'll help you." She stood on her tip toes and undid Robin's chains.

As soon as he was freed he fell to his knees unable to stay up right.

Catwoman put an arm around him and pulled him up, "Don't worry I've got you. Batman is this way."

When they got there Catwoman let Robin down on his knees gently, "This is where I need your help."

Robin druggedly looked up at the door then back at Catwoman, "You're a crook can't you open it yourself?"

"I've already tried."

Robin sighed _"I can't even see straight and she's going to make me pick a lock. Boy she's a real winner…"_ He thought to himself then he shouted hoarsely through the door, "Batman you in there…?"

Batman perked up, "Robin? Lad you shouldn't be up."

Robin replied back with a tired voice. "Tell your girlfriend that. Anyway do you know what kind of lock this is. I can't see straight."

Batman looked at the lock from where he was chained up, "Looks like a V26." He was quite curious as to who exactly his "girlfriend" was.

Robin nodded silently and pulled out some tools from his utility belt. He pulled them out by touch and feel. Finally he unlocked it he pushed open the door and stumbled in, "Batman?…ungh…" Robin fell face forward hearing people call his name. But he was too weak to answer so he just laid there.

"Robin?"

Batman looked through the darkness, "Who said that?"

Catwoman knelt beside Robin, "He's finally asleep. Hold on Batman.."

"I thought you said you wanted to kill us…."

Catwoman shook her head, "It was only a plan to get them to let me free." She looked up grinning, "It worked didn't it?"

"Yes, Catwoman it did." Batman rubbed his wrists to try and get feeling back into them. Then he knelt beside Robin and picked him up, "Lets get out of here."

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Boy Wonder Sick  
By Robin Girl  
Chapter 3

**11/15/07 – This chapter has been betaed and cleaned up. It is also being rewritten as we speak. This no way claims that the story is better than it was, this copy is still the original. Keep checking back for the new and revised copy. **

_Disclaimer: Batman © Bob Kane. Adam West and Burt Ward © Themselves. Story and Idea © me._

Riddle came running in, "Joker, Batman's gone. So is Robin!"

Joker threw down his hand of cards. "She lied." He turned towards his two henchmen. "We have three mice to catch."

"Wow, this is the Bat Cave?" Cat Woman's eyes widened. _"I'd go straight to live here with Batman."_

"You tell anyone and I'll kill you personally. Move Robin over to the bed over there."

As she laid Robin down on the bed the black phone rang, "Wayne Residence…"

"Dick?"

It was Harriet Cooper.

"Mrs. Cooper, it's Selina Kyle. What's wrong?" Cat Woman tried to sound calm. She knew why the old kind woman was calling.

"It's Dick. He's not at school. Do you know if he is there with Bruce?"

Cat Woman was silent she didn't know what to say. "I'm sure he's fine." Then she hung up. A tear slipped down her cheek followed by several others. "I lied. He's not fine. He's dying." She turned around to see Batman standing there. She took a deep breath, "That was Dick's Aunt."

"You're crying. What's wrong?" Batman had never seen Cat Woman actually cry. It scared him to a certain degree. "Selina what's wrong?"

Cat Woman took her mask off becoming Selina Kyle. "Bruce I don't think Dick is going to make it."

Batman took his cowl off and pulled his girl friend into his arms rocking her gently, "It's ok. I'm sure Dick is going to make it. He's strong Selina."

"But he's not Superman. Bruce his fever is too high to be normal. Call some of your other "Justice" Friends. Maybe they can figure out what's wrong." Selina pleaded burying her face into Bruce's chest.

"If it will make you feel better. I'll call Superman." Bruce let go of Selina pulling his cape off and laying it on the table. He picked up the phone and dialed Clark Kent's office number.

//Clark Kent.//

"Clark it's Bruce. I need your help RSVP."

//Bruce what's wrong?//

"It's Robin."

//I'll come right over.//

Clark put down the phone and turned to Lois, "Bruce needs me."

Lois bent down to his ear, "As Clark or Superman?"

"Superman." He replied quietly.

"Go!" She handed him his hat, "Be careful."

Clark kissed his wife on the lips and gave a sly gin, "Aren't I always?" Then he ran into the storage room and changed into Superman, "Up, Up, And Away!"

Back at the Batcave Cat Woman took the thermometer out of Robin's mouth, "Bruce his fever has gone up three degrees."

Bruce walked over to the wall and punched it hard, "Why is this happening? WHY?!?"

Cat Woman covered Robin up kissing him on the cheek then walked over to her boy friend, "Bruce?"

Bruce didn't answer and continued to face the all, "Robin doesn't deserve any of this."

"No one doe Bruce."

Bruce leaned his head on the wall finally defeated, "I promised myself that I'd watch over him. Then this happens. Some watching I did."

"Batman"

Catwoman turned around and saw the Man of Steel standing in the entrance to the Batcave.

"Batman are you ok?" Superman started towards Batman when Robin groaned.

Batman was over at Robin's side in a flash. He knelt down beside the Boy Wonder's bed, taking Robin's small hand into his, "Robin?"

Superman moved cautiously over to Catwoman. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "What does it look like Kryptonite Brains?"

A small voice interrupted the quarrel, "Batman…what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know Robin." Batman replied, he ruffled Robin's hair, "Don't worry. Superman is here. He's going to figure out what's wrong with you."

Robin gave a tired grin burying him-self deeper into the mound of pillows and blankets. "That's cool.."

Batman gave a tiny smile trying to stay positive about the situation. One hour later Superman had finally finished looking Robin over. He covered the young crime fighter back up and walked back over to Batman and Cat Woman.

"Well?"

Superman gave a confused but worried look, "I didn't think it was possible for a human to have this and I don't know how he got it."

"WHAT?!?!" Batman almost jumped on top of Superman but Catwoman laid a hand on his arm.

"Batman calm down." Then she turned her attention back to the Man of Steel, "What is wrong with Robin?"

Superman knew he couldn't hide it for ever, "He has Kryptonite poison."

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Boy Wonder Sick  
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 4

**11/15/07 – This chapter has been betaed and cleaned up. It is also being rewritten as we speak. This no way claims that the story is better than it was, this copy is still the original. Keep checking back for the new and revised copy. **

_Disclaimer: Batman © Bob Kane. Adam West and Burt Ward © Themselves. Story and Idea © me._

"How??!" Both Hero and Villainess asked at once.

"I don't know. Bruce do you mind if I zip through your house real quick?"

"No, no ones home. I don't think..."

"Kay be right back."

A few minutes later Superman came back down holding one of Dick's text books. "Can I borrow this and take it to Star Labs?"

"Yes, Yes of course...But Why?"

"I think this was the source."

Cat Woman was confused, "But if that is the source how come you're not weak?"

Superman smiled, "I'm weak but not to weak. Come bring Robin. Better yet everyone into the Batmobile."

Batman picked Robin up along with the blankets that were wrapped around Robin. "Come on Catwoman I think I get what he is going to do."

As soon as everyone was in the Batmobile Superman bent down and picked the car up. "Welcome to Krypton air lines. Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. Next stop Star Labs."

Batman shook his head trying not to laugh at Superman's nonsense. He wished Robin were awake. The boy would have enjoyed this.

Once in the air Robins at up in surprise. "Wha? Batman?"

Batman looked down at the Boy Wonder. 'Hm..?"

"Where are we?" Robin thought he saw blue sky and white clouds.

"We're going to Star Labs. Go back to Sleep..."

At Star Labs Superman put the car down then walked inside. A few moments later he came out with a stretcher, "Put Robin on this..."

Inside Doctor Kline met them at the door, "Jane will take his temperature and see how much Kryptonite poisoning Robin has in his blood. You two go into that room.

A lady came in followed by three other scientists. "Hurry get him in that room."

Batman tried to follow but Cat Woman held him back, "Batman calm down.

Let's go wait. If you go then we'll just be in the way."

Robin awoke, he sat up in a strange room. "What the?" He looked up and saw bright lights shining down on him.

"Good you're awake!" A smiling face appeared.

"Where's Batman?"

The lady stuck an IV into Robin's arm then checked his pulse. "Pulse ok..."

She turned towards the door. "Get B-75 Ready..."

Batman looked down from the observation room. Robin looked scared. "Hang in there chum."

"Batman he's going to be fine." The doctor reassured.

Superman followed Dr. Kline into the test room, "How do we get rid of this poisoning?"

Dr. Kline sighed, "I don't know that is the problem. I've never seen this before."

"How do you suppose he got it?"

"Some at his school? Or during Science Class? Go get Batman."

A few minutes later Catwoman and Batman walked in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, what high school does Dick go to?"

"How do...?"

"We had to take his mask off, we had no other choice..."

End Chapter 4


End file.
